In the prior art, selective ALD is typically achieved by first depositing a film, coating the film with photoresist, patterning the photoresist, etching the film, and removing the photoresist, using an alternate approach, such as oxygen plasma or acetone dip. Chen et al., Surface Modification for Area-Selective Atomic Layer Deposition, ALD 2003 Conference, describes the use of octadecyltrichlorosilate to block ALD of HfO2, using HfCl4/H2O.